


we are 'in love'

by vwoosh



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also patryck is spelt w a ck you TOOLS...., i'm too poor to know what planes are, naughty words are said ., these are drabbles btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwoosh/pseuds/vwoosh
Summary: now that's what i call bad writing (vol. 2)based off of some headcanons for patryck and paul and why they're  'dating'





	1. lights

“Hey, Patryck,” Paul turned to look at his permanently assigned partner in combat, training, et cetera. He was sitting toward the back of their plane.

“What is it, Paul?” Patryck replied, sighing with obvious annoyance.

“Do you have a light?”

Patryck pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, “Yeah, here,” Patryck lit Paul’s cigarette for him.

“Thanks, I love you, honey-”

“Paul!” Patryck cut him off.

“What?”

“Did you remember to set it to auto-pilot?!”

“Huh?--

The plane started shaking, an alarm went off informing that they’re fucked if they crash the plane again (personally made for them by their leader).

Patryck ran over to take control, grabbing the handles to steady the plane back up.

Patryck turned back to Paul, who was just staring into the distance, after putting auto-pilot on.

“Paul!”

Everything was running smoothly again.

“What?”

“If you're gonna step away, put it on auto-pilot! Red Leader gets hissy if we, mostly meaning you, crash the plane!”

“Right. Whatever. Thanks for the light.” Paul rolled his eyes, sitting back down in his seat.

Patryck groaned and went back to his seat.

Paul turned back around in his seat and yelled “I love you!”

Patryck grumbled out a “Whatever, Paul.” and went back to minding his business

What a jerk. But a kind jerk for lighting Paul's cigarette for him.

Paul smiled smugly and went back to facing the sky.


	2. wow, thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk it out  
> sorta

After they landed, safely, Patryck immediately walked into the base towards their room as fast as he could.

He didn't want to be around Paul after he almost crashes the plane. Again. 

Patryck fell onto his bed face first and screamed into the covers.

 

Paul walked to his room, and upon reaching the door, sighed as he opened it.

He saw patryck face down on his bed, screaming, like he always does after they almost crash.

Paul rolled his eyes and sat on his own bed. He took off his jacket and laid down, turning to face Patryck, who was still face down.

“Heeeey Patty,” Paul said.

Patryck lifted his head up, giving Paul his best “I’m mad at you like a housewife is mad at her husband of 50 years” look.”

“What is it now, Paul?” Patryck groaned.

“Well,” Paul sat up on his bed, Letting his legs dangle off the edge, “I guess I wanted to say sorry, and thank you. I know ever since the zombie thing you’ve been wary so, yeah sorry…”

Patryck's face softened “Yeah. Whatever” He shoved his face back into his covers, feeling a bit embarrassed. Just a bit.

“Also, thanks for the light, sweetheart.” Paul said in the sweetest voice he could, which isn't that great.

“Paul.” muffled out Patryck.

“Yeah”

“You’re dumb as fuck.”

“And I put up with you despite being a huge dick for all the time i’ve known you. Even though I know you're soft inside. Probably.”

“Paul, we’re all soft inside, and outside. You failed health, didn't you?”

“Yeah and that’s besides the point!”

“What is the point?”

Paul walked over to Patryck, who was still face down and not suffocating.

“I don't think you're a complete shithead.”

Patryck lift his head up

“Thanks babe, I love you.”

He slammed his head back down.


	3. take me into your FUCKING arms,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they....do stuff at 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTHIS was written at 1 am while i was feeling sensitive ....

2:18 A.M.

 

“Paul.”

 

Paul woke up to Patryck at his bedside, still in his sleepwear.

 

“What’s wrong? It’s… 2 A.M in the morning, Patryck.”

 

“I want to slow dance”

 

“...What?”

 

“I didn’t stutter and I know you’re a light sleeper, and I know you’re fully awake.”

 

“Why do you want to slow dance at 2 A.M in the morning?”

 

“It’s just 2 A.M, and I guess I just want to know what it's like."

 

"To dance, at 2 A.M, with me?"

 

"Well, aside from our leader, you're the only other person in the base."

 

“I guess that’s pretty valid”

 

Paul got up. He noticed that Patryck had some knockoff 2007-era MP3 player, fully costumized with stickers of more knockoff products.

 

Patryck put one of the earbuds into Paul’s ear. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck.

 

Paul put his hands on Patryck’s waist, feeling Patryck lean down to rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Patryck started to sway his hips, but due to the limited space, that’s all they could do.

 

As the song went on, they repeated the same swaying motion over and over. Until the song ended.

 

Patryck pulled back and put his hands on Paul’s shoulders, still moving. He gave Paul a blank, yet cold stare.

 

Then everything stopped. Paul pulled out the ear bud.

 

“... Wow, I’m not good at this. Neither are you.”

 

“It’s kinda hard to slow dance to Carly Rae Jepsen with someone who you’re not sure how you feel about yet, _darling_.”

 

“Whatever, thank you, Paul. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i wish I could slow dance with paul to carly rae jepsen  
> also the spacing got fucked up God... g od fuck.  
> also this doesn't really count to the main story


	4. Now That's What I Call 'i don't want to think about this anymore because it hurts" (VOL. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things burn and there's talking about TRUE feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfjskadaskd i had to Fuckeng. Rush a bit through this so it's shit i just really wanted to get these Out .  
> thnx  
> also this one line that patryck said turned this into t for teen fuck you

“So you two want out because you’re young wild lovers who don't want to be held down by a vigilante communist ‘army’ of 3 people?”

 

“Yes sir, That’s literally what I just said.” replied Patryck.

 

“No offence but that is literally the worst excuse i’ve heard to bail out.” ‘Red Leader’ groaned, “I have never seen you two get along in the slightest.”

 

Red Leader pointed to Patryck, “You’re always a huge dick,” He then pointed to Paul, “and you obviously get a kick out of angering him”

 

Paul smiled sheepishly, “Yeah that’s true, I do.”

 

Red Leader took a deep breath, “Okay, let’s say you two really were lovers, tell me, what do you two just _adore_ about each other?”

 

Paul started, “Oh well, one time he lit m-”

 

Patryck wrapped his arm around Paul, “He makes me cum like a fucking fountain.”

 

“Patryck this is literally the closest we’ve ever been during a non-life threatening situation”

 

Red Leader closed his eye and gave a deep inhale, “Go back to your room I don't want to think about that, even if it's such an obvious lie.”

 

He turned around and walked back to his office, leaving the other two standing. 

 

“Siryessir,” Paul said as he turned around to walk to their room “Whatever you say.”

 

“Paul.”

 

“What?” Paul stopped in his tracks

 

“Wait… Nevermind i’ll tell you when it happens. See you later,” Patryck ran off.

 

“Right,” Paul went to his room, instantly falling asleep upon arrival.

 

\--

 

 

2:00 A.M

 

Patryck ran into his room to find his Partner, who fell asleep in a chair, in full uniform. God what the fuck.

 

“Paul wake up.”

 

Paul opened his eyes. There was smoke everywhere.

 

“...Did I fall asleep smoking again?”

 

“Nah. I set this shithole on fire, let’s go… now.”

 

Before Paul could respond, Patryck grabbed his arm and started running towards the entrance of the base.

 

While passing in the hall, Paul could barely see through the thick smoke, but could feel the heat and smell the burning.

 

\--

 

Paul was standing outside, far enough away from the base to not be killed if something blew up. Patryck put a hand on his shoulder, like he did when their leader got fucked up by some weirdo with no eyes.

 

Paul turned to face his… former partner in crime, “Patryck…”

 

“What?”

 

“Is he still in there?”

 

“You fuckin’ know it.” Patryck handed a bag he apparently had to Paul. 

 

He then ripped off the standard blue overcoat he got, along with the red turtleneck, “I hate that fucking sweater.”

 

Patryck stood tall, completely shirtless…

“Well, Paul, let’s go…”

 

“Patryck, why?”

 

“Well, I hated the uniform and… yeah that's it, I just hated the uniform.”

 

“No I mean, why did you bother to wake me up?”

 

“Just ‘cause I could, and you didn't really do anything to die in a fire caused by me. You’re irresponsible and unbearable but I still DO like you in some way…”

 

“... Really?”

 

Patryck turned to Paul and looks dead into his eyes, “No.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Paul, I’m messing around with you, let’s go.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, right.” Paul mumbled as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

 

 

The light from their former base disappeared into the horizon, and the temperature dropped. Patryck still kept up his shirtless ruse, despite that he’s very clearly getting cold.

 

Paul tried to avoid Patryck’s trembling, but after he started to slow down, he asked “Do you maybe want a coat?”

 

Patryck, through his teeth replied “No, Paul.”

 

Paul groaned, “You’re obviously cold. I know you hated that turtleneck and coat combo but it won't kill you to put on something warm… well, actually you could already have gotten sick because of the cold but that's besides the point.”

 

…

 

…

 

“Fine, Paul, but only because you're complaining about it.” Patryck replied after a minute.

 

Paul took off his coat and flung it to Patryck, who only wrapped it around his shoulders.

 

“Alright then, let's go.”

 

\--

 

30 minutes of walking through a dense forest in silence got to Paul.

“Hey, Patryck…”

 

He groaned, “What is it now?”

 

“I know you already told me but i’ve always wondered whether you actually like me or if…” Paul stammers “Wait. Actually, never mind.”

 

“Don't ‘never mind’ me, but well. I guess after all this time of being stuck with you I eventually warmed up to you, I mean I really could’ve left you in there but I wouldn’t gain anything out of that other than a… an empty feeling inside, probably.”

 

Paul kept his head down

 

“...Besides, there's only 3 of us, even if i didn't like you at all it was still no problem to go back for you.”

 

…

 

“Hey Paul, since i’ll probably never see you again I might as well say, I almost saw you die during the mini apocalypse and it was … awful. You can sometimes be a real jackass but you don't deserve to go out like that, and not in a petty fire I started. I think I might even miss the time I did because you weren't /awful/ to work with…”

 

Paul looked up to Patryck, “Hey, did you pack a tent?”

 

“Wow Paul, I’m literally confessing my undying love for your time and effort put up with me and you’re asking about a tent-- of course I have a tent!”

 

“Great! I’m tired of walking let’s set it up” Paul opened up the bag he’d had.

 

During the process of setting it up, Patryck grumbled incomprehensible complaints.

 

After it was up, they got in. They only had one mattress for both of them, it wouldn’t be the first time they slept together, in the same bed.

 

Paul settled in “Goodnight Patryck I l _ooooooove_  you.”

 

Patryck didn’t reply.

 

Paul scoot himself closer to Patryck, “Hey… ‘s something wrong? Are you still mad at me for asking to set this up?”

 

Patryck sighed, “No actually, I kind of wanted to anyways but I kinda realized I might not actually see you after this. That and I don’t keep any contact with anyone I used to know, hell I barely talked to anyone before the army nonsense…”

 

Paul lied down on his back “Don’t worry about it, cause I didn’t either. We don’t have to immediately act like nothing happened when we get to a town that looks good enough to resume…”

 

Patryck rolled into Paul, “Yeah I Guess... “

 

“You’re being so affectionate tonight, guess all that took was burning a building down.”

 

“I guess I can relax a bit more now and have _feelings_  after all this time. I really _did_  mean what i said earlier. It’s not super ideal to be this up close and personal with you, mostly because i’m embarrassed, but well. I feel better when I can tell you what I really and truly feel and… Whatever I wanna go to sleep now, goodnight.”

 

“Right, See you in the morning.”

 

**end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would actually write them slowly becoming actual real friends and not Army Friends but patryck fuckign SSSUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
